


Best Mates

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gift Fic, Grand Gesture, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Niall doesn't know this, POV First Person, POV Niall, Penny was no help, Poor Niall dealing with all the morons Watford has to offer, Prompt Fic, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon and Niall might be friends now, SnowBaz, Watford Eighth Year, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: Set Watford 8th year. Simon wants to double check his brilliant idea about a grand gesture.Niall is worried that he has become Simon’s friend.Part 8 ofButter SeriesCOC 2020 Day 22, DEC 16: Unlikely friends.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Niall & Simon Snow, Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Best Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_ZombieOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_ZombieOctopus/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Part 8 of **[Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030383) Series**.  
>   
>  **Rae** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 I hope you will enjoy some shenanigans and poor Niall who has more than enough troubles with Baz. He truly doesn't need adding Simon to the drama mix.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# NIALL

Snow accosts me outside the Mummers House.

“Have you seen Baz?” He asks, stepping from foot to foot.

Although he looks nervous, his eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Baz should be in shortly,” I reply politely, worried it came out _too_ friendly.

I don't actually have anything against Snow. His homicidal tendencies notwithstanding, Simon Snow is a decent bloke.

However, he's already pestering Dev about the romantic movies we’ve watched at the cinema. If I am to be _more_ friendly with Snow, he might never leave us alone.

I just need him to become Baz’s boyfriend as soon as possible so they start snogging and let other people be.

Then they will be both happy _and_ busy. And I will finally get some peace and quiet to spend more time snogging _my_ boyfriend.

“I...um…” Snow stammers slightly and looks confused, scratching his neck. “A grand gesture is the right move when one is trying to court the bloke of one’s dreams, right?”

“Positively.”

In truth, I don't believe in grand gestures myself. But this is Simon Snow the Chosen One we’re talking about. If he doesn't blow something up literally or out of proportion, he will know no rest.

“Oh, good, I was worried for a bit,” Snow looks sideways. ”Penny didn't give me much input.”

Oh… so he has asked his best friend already. I’m sure Bunce has talked him out of the most ridiculous and _inappropriate_ declarations of love.

“Well, Snow. I think a grand gesture is your best idea yet,” I am not even being sarcastic. I mean it. “I'm sure Baz will appreciate anything you do.”

Flowers would have been the way to go. Basil is obsessed.

I would have recommended that, however, I doubt that is something Snow would actually do. It's too small of a scale for him.

No one else seems to notice this but I believe Snow to be his own brand of _dramatic_.

Still, Basil would be over the moon if Snow as much as lifted his finger, or showed an ounce of interest towards him.

“You know?” his eyes widen in disbelief. ”About me and Baz… I mean… that I...um...fancy him.”

Snow blushes like there's no tomorrow. (Well if by ’fancy’ he means ’utterly in love’, then sure I do know. I don't say it out loud so as to not embarrass him more.)

Crowley, why am I the one to deal with all the morons this school has to offer?

“I figured it out.”

Wasn't hard. Everyone knows. Or at the very least most people do. Dev doesn't. But my boyfriend is more preoccupied with himself and well _me_.

“You're smarter than you look,” Snow mumbles.

Truthfully, I want to shake my head at him. I don't. Snow is convinced Baz and Bunce are the only smart people in the universe.

“Right back at you,” is what I respond with instead.

He tries to give me what I'm assuming is supposed to represent a friendly smile.

“Thank you.”

The bloke is so used to scowling at Basil, he hardly knows how to smile. My best friend isn't better. He sneers instead nine times out of ten.

I'm convinced Baz is terrified of smiling because he's worried to lose his patented sneer.

“Are you coming or what?” I ask, opening the door to Mummers House and hoping against odds that Snow will spare me the details of courting Baz.

“Yeah, I need to check on something,” he blushes and steps after me. “I think I made the greatest grand gesture ever.”

“Splendid. I'm sure Basil will be so happy.”

This time Snow actually grins.

 _Please don't become my best friend._ I beg of him mentally.

I already have one with a dramatic effect equal to one hundred people. I'm only _one_ person. _Spare me._

“I hope so. It has deep emotional value to me,” he says, satisfied.

 _What on earth does that mean?_ I think, but I don't ask out loud.

The further I stay away from this, the better. Plausible deniability is a bliss.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
